Reverse
by UchihaKudi
Summary: Angenommen, Sasuke hätte sich am Anfang seiner Genintage bis über beide Ohren in Sakura verliebt und nicht andersherum. Wie wäre Naruto wohl dann ausgegangen? Young Love. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto but I own this plot._

* * *

**_Reverse_**

**Eine Fanfiction von UchihaKudi**

* * *

**Prolog**

_"Man sieht oft etwas hundert Mal, tausend Mal, ehe man es zum allerersten Mal wirklich sieht."_

**Christian Morgenstern (1871-1914),**** dt****.**** Schriftsteller**

_"__Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"_

**SafetySuit – Song: Anywhere But Here**

* * *

Der Regen floss wie aus Kübeln die Dachziegeln hinab und das laute Gluckern in den Straßengullys verfolgte die wenigen eilenden Passanten, die an diesem späten Nachmittag auf den Straßen Konohas unterwegs waren. Die wenigen unter ihnen konnten noch unter Dachvorsprüngen Schutz vor dem strömenden Regen finden.

Allerdings hatten nicht alle so viel Glück.

In _Takumi's Gemischtwarenladen_ nahm die junge Kassiererin kaum Notiz von dem klatschnassen Jungen, der ungeduldig das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Wie in kleinen Sturzbächen floss der Regen von seinen Haarspitzen runter über die dunkelblaue Regenjacke und an den Hosenbeine der weiten Shorts entlang, bevor es sich in kleinen Pfützen auf den glatten Boden sammelte. Die kohlschwarzen Augen, rumrahmt von dicken schwarzen Wimpern, die im Augenblick zackenartig zusammenklebten, sahen die Kassiererin grimmig an. Diese nahm sich Zeit der Welt beim Einscannen der Waren und kaute dabei träge mit offenem Mund auf ein Kaugummi, was immer wieder zwischen den Zähnen aufblitzte. Das Kaugummi war allerdings nicht pink, sondern ganz grau. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht.

Gerade als sie die Waren verpacken wollte, schnappte sich der Junge die Tüte samt Einkaufware und flitzte ohne weiteres Wort aus dem Laden in den strömenden Regen.

Draußen versuchte sich Sasuke die Kapuze über den Kopf zu ziehen und gleichzeitig das verpackte Gemüse in die Tüte zu verstauen. Natürlich fiel es seiner Mutter heute ein, ihm zum Einkaufen zu schicken, um das Festessen anlässlich seiner morgigen Einschulung vorzubereiten. Aber das gewünschte Gemüse war im Supermarkt bei ihnen im Distrikt ausverkauft und daher musste Sasuke den Laden am Ende der Stadt aufsuchen. Und dann hatte ihn auch noch der Platzregen überrascht und die dumme Kassiererin hatte auch noch so getrödelt. Dabei hatte ihm sein älterer Bruder versprochen ein paar neue Kunststücke beizubringen, sobald er von seiner ANBU-Mission wieder heimgekehrt war. Bestimmt war er schon zu Hause.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, machte er plötzlich halt, als er etwas im Augenwinkel aufblitzen sah.

_Pink._

Sasuke blinzelte und wurde langsamer. Er wischte sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte in die Gasse rechts von ihm.

Tatsächlich.

Pink. Wie Kaugummi. Nicht wie das graue Etwas der Kassiererin, sondern wie pinkes, frisch aus dem Bonbonpapier ausgepacktes Kaugummi.

Völlig alleine stand sie im Regen. In einem knallroten Kleid, das sich lächerlich stark von ihren Haaren abhob, wirkte sie völlig surreal in der grauen, schmutzigen Gasse. Ihre Haarfarbe stach heraus wie ein nicht vorhergesehner Farbtropfen auf dem Gemälde eines Künstlers. Eigentlich sollte er weitergehen. Seine Mutter würde auf das Gemüse warten. Und sein Bruder. Aber er konnte seine Neugier nicht zurückhalten. Nur ganz kurz. Um zu gucken, ob es von nahem genauso aussah wie Kaugummi.

Zögernd ging er auf das Mädchen zu. Jetzt sah er, dass sie etwa in seinem Alter sein musste und sich zu einer kleinen Kiste hinabbeugte, die mit einem aufgespannten Regenschirm bedeckt war. Dicke, nasse Strähnen versperrten ihr Gesicht und seine Neugier wuchs. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie noch in Konoha gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war sie neu hergezogen und wurde auch morgen ihre Einschulung haben? Plötzlich gefiel ihm der Gedanke, so viel pink jeden Tag in der Ninja-Akademie zu begegnen.

„So, jetzt muss euch doch warm und gemütlich sein, nicht wahr?" Wie zur Bestätigung erklang leises Miauen aus der Kiste.

Ihre Stimme hörte sich genauso süß an wie ihre Haare aussahen. Wie aus Zuckerwatte gemacht.

Reflexartig schob sie die Strähnen hinters Ohr und hob den Kopf. Endlich sah er ihr Gesicht. Porzellanartig wie das einer Puppe. Riesige grüne Augen, die fast ihr ganzes Gesicht ausmachten. Und rosafarbene Lippen, die zu ihrem Haar passten und zu einem leichten „O" geformt waren. Sasuke spürte wie seine Ohren plötzlich ganz warm wurden.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass ihn das Mädchen entdeckt hatte und ihn neugierig an. Sasuke fühlte sich ertappt. Ruckartig stellte er sich aufrecht hin und vergrub die Hände in die Taschen. Räuspernd machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Kiste: „Da. Wieso hast du dein Regenschirm in die Kiste gestellt." Es hörte sich weniger wie eine Frage an, sondern eher wie ein Vorwurf.

Dem Mädchen schien das aber nicht auszumachen. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, bemerkte sie: „Die Kätzchen brauchen das eher als ich." Und dann verzog sie die Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Sasuke spürte wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und musste schwer schlucken. Plötzlich wütend auf sich und das sonderbare Mädchen, das ihn aus der Fassung brachte, entgegnete er brüsk: „Du wirkst ganz nass." _Und deine Haare erst._

Kichernd legte sie die Hände vorm Mund, als hätte er was besonders witziges gesagt. „Jii-san meinte früher immer, dass ich aufpassen soll, dass der Regen meine Haarfarbe nicht rauswäscht."

Dieser Gedanke gefiel Sasuke ganz und gar nicht. Plötzliche erinnerte er sich wieder an die Worte seiner Mutter, Mädchen immer nett und höflich zu behandeln. Obwohl er das andere Geschlecht meistens nervig und uninteressant fand, machte er bei ihr eine Ausnahme. Zögernd streckte er ihr die Supermarkttüte hin, die er immer noch hielt. Als ihn das Mädchen nur verdutzt ansah und seine Geste nicht ganz zu verstehen schien, machte er wenige große Schritte auf sie zu und steckte ihr kurzerhand die Tüte über den Kopf. Und dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück und zog die Tüte vom Kopf.

Der Junge hatte aber bereits die Flucht ergriffen.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen konnte er es kaum abwarten, seine Klassenkameraden zu sehen. Dabei ging es eigentlich nur um eine ganz _bestimmte_ Klassenkameradin. Innerlich ganz aufgeregt, aber nach außenhin gelassen wie es für einen Uchiha gehörte, nahm er mit den anderen Kindern Platz in der Klasse, während sich die Eltern hinten aufreihten. Währen alle anderen im Raum dem neuen Meister Iruka Umino lauschten, glitt sein Blick suchend über die Köpfe seine neuen Kameraden. Trotz mahnender Blicke seiner Mutter hatte der Junge vor ihm den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, während sein Tischnachbar geräuschvoll Chips aus der Tüte futterte. Ein anderer hatte den Kopf auf einen Arm abgestützt und schien im Halbschlaf zu sein. Einige Mädchen warfen ihm unverhohlen Blicke zu und stießen sich dann kichernd mit den Ellbogen in die Seiten, sobald sich sein Blick mit ihren kreuzte.

Aber er schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Er traute sich selbst nicht, zu zugeben nach was er Ausschau hielt.

* * *

Nach dem Familienessen entschuldigte sich Sasuke vom Tisch und rannte dieselbe Gasse hinab, die er auch am Vortag betreten hatte. Dort angekommen, warf er einen Blick in die Kiste und sah nur die zufrieden schlafenden Kätzchen, die Schutz vor den Sonnenstrahlenden unter dem Regenschirm gefunden hatten.

Er wartete den ganzen Nachmittag in der Gasse.

Aber sie kam nicht.

Von pink fehlte jegliche Spur.

* * *

**A/N: **Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache d.h. ich entschuldige mich für etwaige Grammatikfehler. Ansonsten: Neugierig geworden? Ich wollte schon immer eine Story über eine jungen, bis über die Ohren verliebten Sasuke schreiben! Hach, nichts ist schöner als junge Liebe ! /(^o^)/ Btw, im Laufe der Story werde ich eventuell das Rating noch ändern. R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I own this plot._

* * *

**Kapitel I  
**

* * *

„Ruhe allerseits! Ich habe eine erfreuliche Nachricht zu verkünden!"

Meister Iruka stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute entnervt in die Runde. Im Klassenraum war -mal wieder- der völlige Tumult los. Statt ihren Sensei zu beachten, warfen sich einige Schüler mit Papierkügelchen ab, während andere laut kichernd in Grüppchen zusammensaßen, angeführt von Ino Yamanaka. Naruto Uzumaki versuchte gerade dem schlafenden Shikamaru Nara mit einem Filzstift ins Gesicht zu malen, während er lautstark von Kiba Inuzuka und Shino Aburame angefeuert wurde. Sasuke Uchiha hatte wie üblich das Gesicht auf verschränkten Händen abgestützt und starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Die langen Sommerferien hatten seinen Schülern die letzte Disziplin geraubt.

Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass aus diesen Rotzlöffeln einmal knallharte Ninjas sein würden.

Seufzend fuhr sich Meister Iruka mit der Hand durch das dunkle Haar und schaute schließlich aufmunternd zur offenen Tür, in der ein kleines Mädchen stand.

„Komm doch herein."

Als sie das Klassenzimmer zögernd betrat, wurden die ersten auf sie aufmerksam und hielten inne. Nach und nach ebbten die Gespräche ab, bis es schließlich mucksmäuschenstill im Raum wurde. Mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern betrachteten sie das Mädchen, die neben ihrem Sensei stehen geblieben war und nervös zu Boden blickte.

Zufrieden schaute Meister Iruka seine Schüler an.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen? Sakura Haruno."

* * *

Langsam ließ Sasuke die Hände sinken und richtete sich auf.

Da stand sie. Das Kaugummi-Mädchen. Und sie hieß _Sakura_. Wie die Kirschblüten.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er träumte. Vor mehr als anderthalb Jahren war er ihr begegnet und dann war sie spurlos verschwunden, bis er sie schließlich vergessen hatte. Und nun war sie wieder wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass der ansonsten eher teilnahmslose Uchiha sie unverhohlen und mit ungewöhnlich großem Interesse betrachtete.

Aber seinen Klassenkameraden ging es auch nicht anders. Kaum einer konnte seinen Blick von der neuen Mitschülerin mit den ungewöhnlich pinken Haaren losreißen. Während der Neid auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen unverkennbar abzulesen, hatten die Gesichter einiger Jungs dagegen –allen voran Narutos und Kibas- einen zarten rosaroten Farbton angenommen.

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte Sasuke Meister Iruka zu, der etwas von familiären Gründen und einem überstürzten Umzug erzählte. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Erscheinung wahr. Die glänzenden, rosafarbenen Haare reichten ihr bis zu der Hüfte und ein Pony bedeckte ihre Stirn. Sie trug wieder ein knallrotes Kleid und dazu schneeweiße Schühchen. Die riesigen grünen Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet und betrachteten eingehend den grauen Linoleumboden.

Sie sah aus wie eine Wolke aus wandelnder Zuckerwatte. Und dabei mochte Sasuke süße Sachen ganz und gar nicht.

Ob sie sich noch an ihn erinnern konnte?

Bestimmt. Immerhin war er ein _Uchiha_.

Wie aufs Stichwort hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Zunächst blinzelte sie und schien dann angestrengt nachzudenken, aber dann machte sich plötzlich Wiedererkennen auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an und ihr Mund formte ein lautloses „Oh".

Sasuke konnte nur schwer ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Er hatte Recht behalten.

Einen Uchiha vergaß man nicht so schnell.

* * *

Eine der ersten und wichtigsten Regeln, die Sasuke von seinem Vater eingetrichtert bekommen hatte, war, dass ein Uchiha _niemandem _nachläuft. Dazu sind ihm sein Stolz und seine Ehre zu wichtig. Sollte jemand ein Anliegen haben, sollte er ihn, einen Uchiha, aufsuchen und nicht andersherum. Abgesehen davon gehörten sie zu dem ältesten, mächtigsten und reichsten Klan in Konoha. Da wurde schließlich ein bisschen Respekt erwartet, nicht wahr?

Aber Sakura Haruno schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Sasuke hatte den Kopf auf einen Arm abgestützt und hatte das Gesicht leicht zum Fenster gewandt. Aber er schenkte dem strahlend blauen Himmel kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er stattdessen seine neue pinkhaarige Mitschülerin.

Ino hatte das neue Mädchen sofort unter ihre Fittiche genommen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie ordentlich in die Klasse integriert wurde. Nach nur wenigen Tagen hatte sie Sakura ein rotes Haarband mit einer großen Schleife in die Haare gesteckt und verkündet, dass sich Sakura nicht um ihre großen Stirn schämen bräuchte. Die knallrotgelaufene Sakura hatte nur stumm genickt. Sasuke musste zugeben, dass die Stirn _wirklich_ groß war, aber andererseits bedeckten keine Haarsträhnen mehr ihr Blickfeld und gaben die Sicht auf ihre riesigen Kulleraugen frei.

Nun stand sie in einer Gruppe von Mädchen und kicherte hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand über einen Witz, den die blonde Yamanaka zum Besten gegeben hatte. Innerhalb einer Woche hatte Sakura Anschluss gefunden und mit den meisten aus der Klasse Freundschaft geschlossen.

Aber ihn ignorierte sie partout.

Eigentlich hatte Sasuke erwartet, dass sie ihn gleich am ersten Tag zur Rede stellen würde. Im Nachhinein fand er nämlich seine damalige Tütenaktion nicht mehr so heldenhaft. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie mit anklagendem Finger auf ihn zeigen würde. Er würde dann das Gesicht spöttisch verziehen und… Ja, was würde er dann tun? Sasuke war sich nicht sicher. Aber er hatte fest mit einer Reaktion ihrerseits gerechnet.

Aber es kam nichts. Seit dem ersten Tag hatte sie ihn nicht mal des Blickes gewürdigt. Er fühlte sich in seinem Stolz verletzt und musste sich zusammenreißen, um sie nicht zur Rede zu stellen. Immerhin hatte er sie damals an diesem regnerischen Tag als erster entdeckt. Aber er schien wie Luft für sie zu sein.

Sein Gedankengang wurde durch Meister Irukas Betreten unterbrochen. Der scheuchte alle auf ihre Plätze und fing an, an die Tafel zu schreiben.

Gemächlich holte Sasuke sein Heft hervor und beobachtete verstohlen Sakura, die mit einem konzentrierten Blick fleißig Notizen in ihrem Heft machte.

Abgesehen von ihrem ständigen Ignorieren lenkte sie ihn im Unterricht ab. Und wie.

Kaum stellte Meister Iruka eine Frage in den Raum, würde ihre Hand als erste in die Luft schießen und sobald sie dran genommen wurde, würde sie sauber und akkurat ihre Antwort hervorbringen und zufrieden lächeln, sobald ihre Antwort als richtig befunden wurde.

Was bisher eigentlich immer der Fall war.

Manchmal vergaß Sasuke seine eigne Antwort, sobald sie anfing zu reden. Dann würde sein Hirn einfach aussetzen und er würde stattdessen ihrer hohen, fast schon quietschartigen Stimmte lauschen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie ihm noch seinen Platz als Klassenbester streitig machen.

Sie war durch und durch nervig.

* * *

Was Sasuke befürchtet hatte, sollte sich auch einstellen.

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn. Er stand vorm schwarzen Brett und betrachtete die Notenergebnisse zu ihrer letzten theoretischen Ninjaprüfung. Was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Es war später Nachmittag und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch die leeren Gänge der Ninjaakademie. Meister Iruka hatte ihn nach dem Unterricht zur Seite genommen und ihm einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, sich besser in die Klasse zu integrieren. Immerhin würden sie vielleicht alle eines Tages in einem Team arbeiten. Predigten halten tat er oft und diesen Monat war Sasuke dran.

Nun stand er nach Schulschluss vor dem schwarzen Brett und betrachtete die Ergebnisse der monatlichen Zwischenprüfungen, die seit heute Morgen hingen.

_500._

Natürlich hatte er die volle Punktzahl. Das war bisher immer so und sollte auch der Fall bleiben.

Aber _Sakura_ hatte _489_. Dicht gefolgt von Shikamaru mit 393.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es jemand bisher geschafft, so nah an ihn zu kommen.

_11 Punkte weniger und wir würden uns beide den ersten Platz teilen._

Wenn er wie sein großer Bruder Itachi als Jahrgangsbester und Überflieger die Schule abschließen wollte, musste er von Anfang an mit hervorragenden Noten glänzen. Was ihm eigentlich bisher auch nicht besonders schwer gefallen war. Aber bis auf Shikamaru hatte er auch nie wirklich Konkurrenz gehabt. Der Nara war auch keine große Bedrohung. Obwohl er durchaus das Potential dazu hatte, verschlief er die meisten Stunden und Sasuke musste sich nie um Konkurrenz fürchten.

Aber seit Sakura da war, hatte sich das Blatt gewendet.

Ein lautes Zischen, gefolgt von einem halb unterdrückten Fluch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sasuke trat hinaus auf den Hinterhof und betrachtete das Spektakel, das sich seinen Augen darbot.

Vielleicht hatte Sakura die Nase ganz weit vorne, wenn es um Bücher und Texte ging, aber in der Praxis versagte sie auf ganzer Ebene.

Sasuke lehnte sich an den nächsten Baumstamm und mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen beobachtete seine neue pinkhaarige Mitschülerin, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt in der Mitte des Hofes stand.

Schwer atmend hob sie den Wurfstern und holte weit aus. Der Stern schoss durch die Luft und blieb zitternd in der Rinde eines Baumstamms stecken. Mehrere Meter entfernt von dem eigentlichen Ziel.

Wütend stampfte sie mit dem Bein auf.

Sie nahm den nächsten Wurfstern, der ihr zu Füßen lag und warf ihn in hohem Bogen auf die Zielscheibe. Und verfehlte kläglich.

Frustriert warf sie sich auf die Knie und stöhnte laut auf.

„Wieso klappt es einfach nicht? Diese verflixten Dinger braucht doch eh keiner!"

„Ein richtiger Ninja schon." Sasuke konnte sich eine Antwort nicht verkneifen.

Sakura wirbelte herum und starrte ihn überrascht an. „Sasuke-kun!"

Augenblicklich schoss ihr die Röte in die Wangen.

Statt zu antworten, ging er gemächlich auf sie zu.

Sakura war wie eine schrecklich komplizierte Kampfkunst. Eine von dieser Sorte, die ihn nächtelang nicht einschlafen und so lange im Grübeln ließ, bis er endlich den Trick -nach langem Ausprobieren- raus hatte. In einem Moment war die schüchterne neue Mitschülerin, die wegen jeder Kleinigkeit errötete und im nächsten Moment, wenn sie glaubte allein zu sein, warf sie laut schimpfend mit Wurfsternen um sich. Sasuke wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Sie war weder vorhersehbar und noch ließ sie sich in irgendeine Kategorie einsortieren.

Sasuke ging vor Sakura in die Knie und betrachtete sie eingehend mit einem störrischen Gesichtsausdruck. Misstrauisch wich sie leicht zurück. Jetzt von nahem sah er, dass sie geweint hatte. Helle Streifen bedeckten ihr Gesicht und die Nase war leicht gerötet. Die Augen schienen noch riesiger zu wirken als sonst. Wenn er etwas näher ging, konnte er sogar goldene Sprenkel sehen.

Sasuke beschloss, dass Mädchen hässlich aussahen, sobald sie heulten.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, vergrub sie plötzlich laut schniefend das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sasuke wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Obwohl er ein pfiffiger Junge war und stets die Lösung für ein Problem parat hatte, war er hier völlig ratlos. Er hatte nie gelernt, wie man mit weinenden Mädchen umging. Zögernd strecke er die Hand aus und tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn. Sakura hob den Kopf und schaute ihn fragend mit großen Augen an.

Als er nicht antwortete, zog sie die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und blickte dann wieder schüchtern zu Boden.

„Sasuke-kun, möchtest du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Sasuke griff nach dem Wurfstern neben ihr und strich mit den Fingern über die spitzen Zacken. Sein Blick wanderte zur Zielscheibe und dann wieder zurück in ihr verheultes Gesicht. Er musste nicht lange überlegen.

„Nein."

Sakura riss den Kopf nach oben.

„Und was machst du dann hier?", schnaubte sie wütend.

Sasuke neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Es gefiel ihm, sie zu ärgern.

„Um dich zu beobachten?"

Wütend sprang sie auf die Beine und riss ihm den Wurfstern aus der Hand.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Du bist mir keine große Hilfe!" Anklagend sah sie ihn an. „Aber das war ja zu erwarten. Bestimmt ziehst du mir gleich eine Tüte über den Kopf, wenn ich nicht hinschaue."

Beleidigt wandte sie sich ab und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Statt sich zu freuen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte, fühlte er sich schrecklich schuldig. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sie mit anderen lachen konnte, aber mit ihm nur schlechte Erinnerungen hatte.

Gerade wollte sie mit dem Wurfstern ausholen, als sie plötzlich kühle Finger an ihrer Hand spürte.

„Warte."

Sasuke zog vorsichtig ihren Arm leicht nach hinten. „Am besten stellst du das rechte Bein nach vorne und winkelst den Arm so an."

Er half ihr, sich richtig zu positionieren. Sie fühlte sich ganz zerbrechlich unter seinen Fingern an. Zögernd befolgte sie seine Anweisungen.

„Versuch es jetzt.", sagte er.

Sakura holte aus -

und traf.

* * *

So fing ihre seltsame Freundschaft an. In der Schule würden sie sich ignorieren. Während sie Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen verbrachte, würde er wie üblich gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starren und die Rolle des wortkargen und stolzen Uchihas einnehmen. Als hätten sie stillschweigend eine Abmachung getroffen, würden sie sich dann nachmittags im Hof treffen. Während Sakura sich im Werfen von Wurfsternen übte, würde Sasuke seine gelernten Jutsus perfektionieren. Sie würden kein Wort in dieser Zeit wechseln und sie würde Sasuke auch nicht nach Hilfe fragen. Nur manchmal würde er sie verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel dabei beobachten, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, wenn etwas doch nicht klappte. Sasuke konnte sich denken, wie schwer es ihr fiel, ihn nicht nach Hilfe zu fragen. Dann würde er wortlos an ihre Seite treten, um ihr bei dem einen oder anderen Griff zu helfen. Außerdem beruhigte es ihn, dass er dabei war, wenn sie mit den Waffen um sich schmiss. Irgendjemand musste ja schließlich auf sie Acht geben. Sie war so klein und zierlich und immer musste er sich fürchten, dass sie sich gleich verletzen würde. Sie schien zwei linke Hände und Füße auf dem Kampfplatz zu haben. Während sie problemlos ganze Paragraphen zitieren konnte, versagte sie dabei, das Gelernte in die Praxis umzusetzen.

Aber es gefiel ihm, dass sie trotz der vielen Niederlagen verbissen weiter übte. Dann schien sie ihm ebenbürtig zu sein.

Sasuke war zufrieden mit ihrem Arrangement.

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag, als Sasuke von einer ihrer täglichen Übungsstunden zurückkam. Er fühlte sich fast schon beschwingt. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal wieso. Mittlerweile war Sakura dabei übergegangen, während der Übungsstunden vor sich hin zu plappern. Manchmal würde sie reden wie ein Wasserfall und Sasuke würde sie nur mit großen Augen anstarren und ab und zu nicken.

Seine Mutter empfing ihn an der Haustür.

„Sasuke, mein Schatz! Wo warst du schon wieder den ganzen Nachmittag?"

Sasuke murmelte etwas von „Jutsus üben" und versuchte sich an seine Mutter vorbei zu drängeln. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt seiner allzu neugierigen Mutter auf die Nase binden, dass er den Nachmittag mit einem pinkhaarigen Mädchen verbracht hatte.

In diesem Moment vernahm er eine ihm allzu bekannte Stimme.

„Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke wirbelte herum und riss die Augen auf, als er sah, _wer_ da auf ihn zustürmte.

Ihr Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen und die rote Schleife war ihr von der Stirn gerutscht und drohte nun, abzufallen.

Schwer atmend blieb sie vor ihm stehen und stützt die Hände auf die Knie ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Sa-Sasuke-kun… Warte! Du hast deinen Kunai auf dem Hof liegen gelassen." Fast schon schüchtern überreichte sie ihm die Waffe.

Schweigend nahm Sasuke den Dolch entgegen und murmelte: „Danke." Nun hieß es, so schnell wie möglich die Tür zwischen ihm und dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen bringen, denn er konnte sich denken, was jetzt kam.

Aber Mikoto Uchiha hatte bereits Lunte gerochen.

Gerade wollte er die Tür zuschlagen, als seine Mutter ihm entgegen kam.

„Moment mal, junger Mann! Habe ich dir etwa beigebracht, so ein hübsches Ding einfach auf der Türschwelle stehen zu lassen?"

Sakura errötete. Schnell erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre guten Manieren.

Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, sagte sie: „Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san! Ich bin Sakura, Sasuke-kuns Mitschülerin."

Nun strahle Mikoto über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sakura? Was für ein äußerst hübscher Name für so ein reizendes Ding!"

Sakura wurde flammenrot und murmelte: „Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht die Augen verdrehen.

Mikoto warf einen Blick zum wolkenlose Himmel und verkündete dann: „Sakura-chan, bleib doch zum Essen! Ich rieche Regen und du wirst in wenigen Minuten ganz pitschenass werden. Du bist den ganzen Weg hierher gelaufen und nun kann und will ich dich nicht mit leeren Magen nach Hause laufen lassen." Seine Mutter musste immer _so_ überdramatisieren.

Bevor Sakura was entgegnen konnte, zog Mikoto sie ins Haus.

Nur widerwillig folgte Sasuke den beiden.

* * *

Mikoto fühlte sich wie im Himmel auf Erden.

Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass sie ihr Leben lang nur von wortkargen Männern umgeben sein würde. Sie hatte sich immer eine süße kleine Tochter gewünscht, mit der sie auf Shoppingtour gehen und die Nachmittage mit Kuchen backen verbringen könnte. Aber leider würde das nur ein Traum bleiben. Sie liebte ihre Männer von ganzem Herzen, aber manchmal waren sie so gesprächig wie… Steine. Ihr Jüngster war ihr Nesthäkchen und sie versuchte mit ihm so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verbringen, aber auch bei ihm konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm buchstäblich _jedes Wort_ aus der Nase ziehen musste. Nach Sasukes Einschulung hatte sie so sehr gehofft, dass dieser öfters Freunde mit nach Hause bringen würde, aber er verbrachte seine Nachmittage lieber mit seinem Bruder als mit Gleichaltrigen. Er kam ganz nach seinem Bruder und Vater und nahm deren einsilbigen Charakter an. Manchmal brachte Itachi Shisui nach Hause, aber dann würden sie die Zeit damit verbringen, draußen irgendwelche Kampfkünste zu üben.

Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach lautem Kinderlachen im Haus.

Und nun saß Sakura an ihrem Esstisch und erzählte aufgeregt von irgendwelchen Abenteuern in der Schule.

Mikoto strahlte sie an, während sie ihr zuhörte. Endlich wurden ihre Gebete erhöht. Es war doch nicht alles verloren. Allerdings wunderte sie sich, wie so eine kleine Person wie Sakura so viel reden konnte.

Sasukes Vater hatte bei Sakuras Anblick nur die Augenbrauen gehoben. Ein Blick in das strahlende Gesicht seiner Frau und er hatte sich einen Kommentar verkniffen. Nun nahm er schweigend seine Mahlzeit mit ihnen ein.

Bis auf das leise Klappern des Geschirrs war nur die Stimme von Sakura und Mikoto zu vernehmen.

Sasuke saß Sakura gegenüber und obwohl er versuchte, der Konversation, die seine Mutter und Sakura führten, nicht allzu sehr zu folgen, konnte er nicht umhin zu lauschen.

Gerade füllte Sakuras helles Lachen die Stille.

Er hob den Blick, als er die Augen seiner Mutter auf sich spürte. Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

Mikoto fragte betont gleichgültig: „Sag mal, Sakura-chan, ist mein Sasuke beliebt unter den Mädchen?"

Sasuke verschluckte sich. Er musste husten und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

Seine Mutter war _so_ peinlich.

Nun strahle Sakura über das ganze Gesicht.

„Aber natürlich, Uchiha-san! Die Mädchen sind ganz verrückt nach ihm! Sobald er in die Klasse reinkommt, fangen sie alle an, zu kichern. Bei Gruppenarbeiten streiten sie sich immer, wer mit ihm zusammenarbeiten darf. Meine Freundin Ino meinte sogar, dass sie später einmal seine Frau wird!"

Beide brachen in lautes Kichern aus.

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Nacken plötzlich ganz warm anfühlte.

Er warf beiden einen halbherzig bösen Blick zu, aber sie beachteten ihn nicht weiter.

_Tzz. Mädchen_.

Zufrieden leerte Sasuke seine Schale mit Misosuppe aus.

Tatsächlich wollte er sich nicht eingestehen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, dass Sakura hier an ihrem Esstisch saß. Das Kaugummi-Mädchen in seinem Haus.

Es fühlte sich so _richtig_ an.

Gerade überlegte er, sie öfters zum Essen einzuladen (auch wenn sich beide auf seine Kosten amüsierten), als ein erschöpfend wirkender Itachi die Küche betrat und sich neben Sasuke auf den Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

„Ohayo̅."

Er legte seine ANBU-Maske neben sich ab und fing an, den leerstehenden Teller vor sich aufzufüllen.

„Itachi, so begrüßt man doch nicht seine Familie!", tadelte ihn Mikoto.

„Tut mir Leid, Mutter.", murmelte er verlegen.

Neugierig sah Sasuke seinen Bruder an. Itachi hatte eigentlich immer tadellose Manieren. Zumindest bessere als er. Aber seit ein paar Tagen wirkte er immer ziemlich zerstreut und mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.

Fugaku hob die Augenbrauen. „Harte Mission, Sohn?"

Itachi nickte. Tatsächlich fielen Sasuke erst jetzt die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen auf. Sein Bruder sah ganz gar nicht gesund aus. Ob er sich wohl eine Grippe eingefangen hatte?

Gerade wollte Itachi seinem Vater antworten, als er anscheinend erst jetzt das pinkhaarige Mädchen am Tisch bemerkte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und du bist?"

Sakura hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund angestarrt.

„Sa.. Sakura."

Itachi verzog den Mund zu einem kurzen angedeuteten Lächeln. „Ah. Der Name passt."

Dann wandte er das Wort an seinen Vater.

Sasuke schenkte der Diskussion keine Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen hatte er die ganze Zeit Sakura beobachtet und ihm war keineswegs ihre Reaktion entgangen.

Sobald Itachi sie angelächelt hatte, war sie knallrot angelaufen und hatte den Blick sofort auf ihren Teller gerchtet. Nun beobachtete sie ihn immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel, der Mund dabei leicht geöffnet und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den man als _anschmachten_ bezeichnen würde.

Plötzlich schmeckte die Miso ganz fahl und Sasuke wurde ganz übel.

Während der restlichen Mahlzeit schwiegen beide.

Sasukes Mutter, die als Außenstehende die ganze Szene mitbekommen hatte, lächelnd nur wissend.

* * *

Sasuke hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und trabte neben Sakura her.

Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass er Sakura nach Hause brachte. Dabei konnte sie seiner Meinung nach ruhig in den nächsten Graben fallen.

Er schielte zu ihr rüber. Sie hatte die Hände hinterm Rücken verschränkt und lächelnd den Kopf zur Sonne gewandt. Sie hatte den ganzen Weg über kein Wort gesagt.

Er konnte sich denken, bei wem sie in Gedanken war.

Einerseits überraschte es ihn nicht. Schließlich war sein Bruder ultracool und der beste Ninja weit und breit. Wer konnte schon mit 13 Jahren behaupten, dass er der Truppenführer der ANBU war?

Aber andererseits…

… hatte er gehofft, dass ihre Blicke nur auf _ihn_ blieben.

„Ok, da sind wir."

Sakuras Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie standen vor einem kleinen Vorgarten. Dahinter ragte ein weißgetünchtes Haus auf. Er hatte eigentlich mehr rosa erwartet. Und viele Kirschblütenbäume.

„Danke für das Essen, Sasuke-kun." Nervös nestelte sie am Saum ihres Kleides.

„Hm.", brummte er verlegen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz unbeholfen.

Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen, als sie rief: „Warte!"

Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Eh.. Bin ich irgendwann wieder zum Essen eingeladen?" Dabei schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

Seine Antwort kam postwehend.

„Nein."

„_Nein?"_, wiederholte sie ungläubig.

Er sah, dass sie verletzt war. Er überlegte kurz. „Vielleicht in einigen Wochen." _Wenn ich sichergestellt aber, dass mein großer Bruder auf einer längeren Mission fort ist._

„Und Sasuke-kun?"

„Was?"

„Wir.. werden doch weiter zusammentrainieren oder?" Schüchtern sah sie zu Boden.

Sasuke starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Klar.", sagte er schließlich und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „ Irgendwer muss doch auf dich aufpassen."

Sakura riss den Kopf sofort hoch und rief: „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht! Ich-"

Aber Sasuke beachtete sie nicht weiter und kehrte auf dem Absatz um.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich viel leichter an und er konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich immer wieder auf seinem Gesicht stahl.

* * *

Sasuke und Sakura setzten ihr Training auf dem Schulhof fort. Eigentlich verbrachte er seine Freizeit lieber mit seinem Bruder, aber in letzter Zeit wimmelte er ihn ständig ab. Da kam ihm seine pinkhaarige Klassenkameradin ganz gelegen. Sie lenkte ihn ab und es gefiel ihm, wenn sie kleine Fortschritte machte. Allerdings lud er Sakura nicht mehr zu nach Hause ein (oder ging sicher, dass sie sich nicht _selbst_ einlud), auch wenn seine Mutter ihm damit ständig in den Ohren lag. Außerdem hatte er sich das Ziel genommen, seinen Bruder wirklich in _jeder_ Hinsicht zu übertreffen.

Ohne es zu wissen, sollten diese wenigen Wochen zu der schönsten Zeit seiner Kindheit zählen.

* * *

Es passierte kurz nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit.

Sasuke hatte mit Sakura den ganzen Nachmittag verbracht, Shurikens zu werfen. Sie war manchmal _so_ tollpatschig. Dann konnte er immer nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wie kam sie bloß auf die Idee, eine Kunoichi zu werden?

Sasuke rannte durch die Straßen und betete, dass seine Mutter sein Zuspätkommen nicht bemerken würde. Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen und jeden Moment würde der Himmel seine Schläusen öffnen.

Im Uchiha-Distrikt angekommen, wurde er plötzlich langsamer.

Die Straßen wirkten wie ausgestorben. Er sah keine Menschenseele. Wie in einer Geisterstadt.

Misstrauisch sah er um sich. Entfernt erklang das Heulen des Windes.

Plötzlich wurde ihm eiskalt und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er packte seine Tasche fester und raste durch das verlassene Viertel, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Als er endlich sein vertrautes Zuhause erblickte, atmete er erleichtert aus.

Gerade wollte er über die Türschwelle treten, als er den gellenden Schrei hörte.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb er stehen.

Im nächsten Moment rannte er ins Haus.

Sein Herz klopfte ganz wild und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf.

Am Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern angekommen, riss er die Trennwand zur Seite und erstarrte.

In der Mitte des Raums lagen zwei leblose Körper.

Seine Eltern.

_Kaa-san. Too-san._

Über ihnen hatte sich eine Gestalt gebeugt.

Wie versteinert starrte er das Fächersymbol an, das auf dem Rücken angebracht war.

Er wusste, um wen es sich hier handelte.

Unkontrolliertes Zittern ergriff ihn.

Langsam drehte sich die Gestalt um.

Rotglühende Augen durchbohrten ihn.

Sasuke konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Die Tasche rutschte ihm von den Schultern und plumpste mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden.

Er sah das Blut an den Händen seiner Bruders. Das Blut, an der Klinge des Schwertes.

An ihm war Blut. Auf dem Boden war Blut.

Überall war Blut.

_Blut. Blut. Blut._

Er merkte nicht wie er anfing zu schreien.

An diesem Tag zerbrach Sasukes heile Kinderwelt in tausend Splitter.

Danach versank alles in ewige Dunkelheit.

* * *

...

...

...

**A/N**: Tadumm.. So sehr auch mein Herz dabei blutet, leider konnte ich das Massakar an den Uchiha-Klan nicht auslassen. Es ist einfach der entscheidendeste Aspekt in seinem Leben und formt auch demensprechend seine Persönlichkeit. Alles andere wäre einfach nur OOC. Nachdem ich den Manga gelesen und auch den Anime gesehen habe, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Sasuke schon vor dem Unglück ein eher schweigsamer Junge war. Vielleicht nicht so ruhig wie Itachi, aber Geschwister färben ja ab. Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn gut getroffen.

Ahja, es wird KEIN ItaSaku geben. Die Szene kam mir nur ganz passend vor; ich kenne es ja selbst aus meinem eigenen Leben, dass man doch ganz gerne für den großen Bruder der besten Freundin schwärmt xD

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel fängt aber die ganze Geschichte erst richtig an. Die Charaktere werden dann etwas älter sein. Und dann gibt es auch endlich SasuSaku-Momente! Btw, entschuldigt die Grammtikfehler- ich werde sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal korrigieren.

Ich danke allen, die sich für das letzte Kapitel Zeit genommen, um es zu lesen, eine Review zu hinterlassen oder die Story auf ihre Alert/Fav-Liste zu setzen! Arigatou! *o*

So viel zu mir. R&amp;R!


End file.
